neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Wideload (Transformers)
Wideload is the name of several different fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Toy Review Gallery Wideload (Rollerbot in Italy) is a member of the Throttlebot team; Wideload transforms into a dump truck. Wideload's most glaring personality trait is that he is very concerned about his appearance, and ironically seeks to remain clean and shiny at all times. Reception Wideload was named the 20th top unfortunately named Transformer by Topless Robot. Marvel Comics Wideload's first appearance was in #30 where he and the other four Cybertronian Throttlebots were part of a gang of Autobot thieves stealing Energon from the Decepticons. In Transformers (Marvel Comics U.S.) issues #29-30, Goldbug encounters, and later leads the Throttlebots (Chase, Freeway, Rollbar, Searchlight, and Wideload) after he and Blaster are overwhelmed by a group of Decepticon Triple Changers infected by 'scraplets', a group of toy-sized viral robots that turn into bolts and screws and eat metal upon contact."Transformers" #30 (July 1987) Due to side stories and changes in the books direction, the Throttlebots (excluding Goldbug) appear very infrequently. Wideload's body is destroyed in issue 37 by Walter Barret, but his brain survives in a toy car."Transformers" #37 (February 1988) The Throttlebots were deactivated by Starscream in issue #50 of the series. Animated series The Throttlebots are among the troops commanded by Rodimus Prime in their attempt to rescue the body of Optimus Prime from the lab of Doctor Mark Morgan. They are infected with the hate plague.Transformers episode #94, The Return of Optimus Prime Part 1 Wideload appears in The Rebirth where he formed the front line defense at Autobot City: Earth along with various other Autobots against the attacking Decepticons. Toys *''Generation 1'' Throttlebot Wideload (1987) :A new mold. Came with a pullback motor that worked in both robot and truck modes.Lee's Guide to Loose 1987 Transformers: Autobots. Lee's Toy Review magazine, issue #205, December 2009 The Throttlebots were among the first Transformers released in 1987 and featured pull-back motors that worked in both car and robot modes. Transformers: Energon Wideload is a member of the Decepticon Construction Team; Wideload transforms into a crane. He was is to combine with his team to form the giant robot Constructicon Maximus. In the Energon TV show, Wideload is a seemingly non-sentient drone commanded by team leader Steamhammer. As with all of the Energon combiner limbs, Wideload has a twin brother on his team - Duststorm. Their energon weapon is a claw. In the Japanese series, each member shares his name with a Generation 1 Constructicon - Wideload's name is Glen (Crane), the same as the Takara name for Hook.Wideload - Transformers: Energon - Toy Gallery Animated series Construction Maximus was one of four combining Transformers sealed away in stasis beneath the surface of Cybertron to guard a hidden reservoir of Super Energon. Megatron, guided by Unicron, set out to search for it, and destroyed one of the immobile robots in his rage, only for the reservoir to then reveal itself. As the guardians awakened, Megatron immersed himself in the Super Energon to upgade himself into Galvatron, and Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus immediately swore fealty to Galvatron as the one who had awoken them. However, their "brother," Superion Maximus, refused, recognising Galvatron's evil and siding with the Autobots. Constructicon Maximus added plenty of firepower to the Decepticons' side, and he and Bruticus Maximus had several clashes with the "traitorous" Superion Maximus, until the time for their final battle came, set against the backdrop of the struggle to stop the Unicron-possessed Galvatron out in space. Constructicon Maximus was deactivated by Superion Maximus, who then had his limbs destroyed by Bruticus Maximus, but transferred Constructicon Maximus's limbs to himself and used them to defeat Bruticus, along with a little help from the ghost of the "brother" Megatron had destroyed. Constructicon Maximus was voiced by Don Brown. Toys *''Energon'' Basic Wideload (2005) :Along with other various other Energon toys, Wideload was re-released in Universe packaging and was sold at Family Dollar and Ocean State Job Lot. Unlike many Universe toys, Wideload did not have a new color scheme. Wideload does not have a bio or any official press release of the storyline detailing his inclusion in the Transformers: Universe toyline.Transformers Toys News and Reviews G1 to Movie - TFormers.com :This toy was redecoed into Classics Hightower and Long Haul. Transformers: Classics During the latter half of August 2006, three new Mini-Con teams in packs of three were unveiled by Hasbro. One of these teams was the Decepticon Demolition Team of which a Transformer named Wideload is a member of who transforms into a dump truck. Although in Classics packaging, neither the word "Classics" or the word "Mini-Con" have appeared on the packaging shots revealed so far; it is likely that they were originally intended for Cybertron. Due to the current lack of individual bios on the toy packaging, Wideload is assumed to be a completely new individual unrelated to either of the previous characters. The following bio is all that is known about the Demolition Team. If it can be built, the Demolition Team can bring it down. Every member of the team is an expert engineer, specializing in weakening and destroying the foundation of any structure they encounter. Before any important battle you'll find the Demolition Team on site, tunneling beneath enemy fortifications. Entire AUTOBOT cities have collapsed in a thunderous cloud of dust because of the work of those three. Wideload isn't interested in power or wealth, he just does his job without complaint. Fun Publications He was among the Mini-Cons who followed Broadside in defecting to the Decepticons. He aided in the assassination of Modus Prime and then claimed a crazed Autobot was responsible. He and Sledge then destroyed the body of the Autobot before it could be examined. Toys *''Classic'' Mini-Con Wide Load (2006) :Packaged with Broadside and Sledge.Transformers Toys News and Reviews G1 to Movie - TFormers.comTransformers Toys News and Reviews G1 to Movie - TFormers.com Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Wideload is highly concerned with his looks and is a rival of the Decepticon Sonar. Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Scout Wideload (2010) :A redeco of Rollbar.TFormers.com - Upcoming ROTF Figures References Category:Comics characters introduced in 1987 Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Mini-Cons